Oops!
by kogalover22
Summary: "Bye fluffy" Kagome giggled and before she knew it Sesshomaru grabbed her face with red eyes. No one disrespects him like that not even a drunk Miko.


_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! WOOOO I JUST LOVE WRITING ABOUT HIS SEXY HALF BROTHER ^.^**_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone I wrote this a while back while I was bored baby sitting, I had a beta look over it for me Teensie-sama so you can thank for this being bearable to read hahahahahaha Anyway I hope you enjoy this ^.^**_

* * *

Once again the Hanyou managed to hurt Kagome with his words, but this time was different; instead of sitting him or running off crying, Kagome quietly stood; turned on the balls of her feet and started walking towards the well.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled, even though he didn't have to - she was only about 10 feet from him- "Where are you running off to?"

Kagome was tempted to turn around to yell where she was going, or to just plain yell at him. But instead she decided to confuse his little hanyou brain. Kagome stopped only to turn and smile with a wave, Leaving Inuyasha to stare back at her in confusion.

"Wow, what was that?" Sango thought out loud

"Maybe her brain finally fried and she has gone insane" Shippo guessed

"Inuyasha? What are you going to do?" Miroku looked back at him

"I don't know" Inuyasha could still see her walking calmly "She wasn't angry"

"Yup she has gone insane" Shippo teased. Inuyasha growled and thought of an idea.

***BAM***

"OW KAGOMEEEEEE" Shippo cried rubbing the large lump on his read

_'I got her now, she will race back to yell at me for hitting the squirt'_ Inuyasha thought

"What the hell" Inuyasha protested as Kagome kept walking he could only see her outline

"Maybe Shippo is right" Sango looked for Kagome "She _has_ snapped"

Inuyasha growled as he took off towards the Miko, it only took him half a second to catch up to her -The group also quickly followed to watch the idiot show-

"What has gotten into you?" Inuyasha spat when he reached her, she was humming a song "I'm Asking you a-" He reached out for her but was shocked by a barrier she had placed around herself... She smiled to herself "KAGOME! What is this for?" He yelled rubbing his hand waiting for the pain to stop, but Kagome didn't even look at him, she kept walking and humming her song... She was close to the well, Inuyasha still following and the gang following him. Kagome took the barrier down as she was jumping into the well, Inuyasha tired one last time to grab her but she slipped through his claws "DAMN YOU" he yelled into the well

Kagome laughed when she reached the other side '_That will confused the hell out of him, good let him think about his actions'_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome climbed up and out of the well to hear her friends laughing, Kagome ran to see if they were coming or leaving, but she watched as they reached the top of the stairs to walk to her house.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled running over to them

"Kagome" They called her name in unison

"Eww why are you _so_ dirty?" Yuka asked

"Long story, don't feel like telling it" Kagome laughed.

"Okay well lets go inside, you need a shower" Ayumi plugged her nose, and Kagome blushed tomato red "I'm playing. You don't stink, but you do need a shower before we go out tonight"

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused

"We'll tell you after you shower." Eri pushed her towards the house

"Momma I'm home and I have my friends with me" Kagome yelled once they were inside

"Oh are you girl's hungry?" Her mother asked peeking around the corner

"Yes" the girls smiled and ran into the kitchen, Kagome ran upstairs to get a shower. She really wasn't stinky but she was covered in sweat and dirt..

Kagome ran into her room to grab her robe, she stopped by the hall closet and grabbed a towel before she walked into the bathroom, with her friends waiting down stairs she didn't have time for a relaxing bath, so she settled on a hot shower, Kagome jumped in she started by wetting her long raven hair, she grabbed the shampoo squirting way to much into her hand but she just shrugged and smushed it into her hair, she scrubbed until her fingers hurt; she rinsed out all of the shampoo then added her favorite conditioner, while her hair was soaking up the conditioner she shaved and trimmed, she scrubbed her body, watched as the soap on her skin turned brown from all the dirt and sweat.

Once everything was rinsed Kagome dried her body, wrapped her hair in the towel and put her robe on. Kagome nearly ran to her room to get dressed, she put on a simple tank-top and shorts. Once she was dressed she went back to the bathroom to dry and style her hair, but was stopped by Yuka

"Where are you going?" Yuka asked

"Um... To dry my hair?"

"Nope you are coming with us" Ayumi announced standing next to Yuka

"But my hair" Kagome protested

"We will do your hair later!" Ayumi half laughed half ordered

"Right now we need to leave" Yuka added

"Why?" Kagome asked confused

"Just come with us!" Ayumi was getting aggravated as she pulled Kagome with her

"Bye I guess" Kagome yelled to her mom

"Bye sweetie have a good time" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back, Kagome figured her friends had already told her mother of their plans –Who apparently had not problem with it- Kagome just sighed in defeat

"Don't be a party pooper" Eri pushed Kagomes arm

Kagome didn't feel like fighting her friends, so she just quietly followed the three -confusing as hell people- Who've called themselves '_Her friends_' Kagome realized they were headed to Eri's house

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked as they reached the large house

"Getting ready of course" Yuka smiled

"For" Kagome eyed her friends

"Just wait" Eri snapped as she unlocked the door, the four girls walked into the house, Kagome never liked coming to Eri's house because, Eri had a lot of money and everything in her house cost big $$$ so Kagome was always afraid she would break something.

"Let's go" the girls tugged Kagome into Eris large bath room, they sat Kagome down first to play dress up. Yuka put large pink rollers in her hair while it was still damp, Ayumi was working on her makeup, and Eri disappeared to grab the clothes. Kagome watched as the girls worked over her. Yuka had finished with her hair the same time Ayumi finished her makeup.

But they wouldn't let Kagome see herself till she was completely dressed and ready, so they sat her in the bathroom floor so she wouldn't look in the mirror

"Don't move, I'm serious" Yuka threatened

"Fine" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms like a two year old

Kagome watched as her friends did their hair and makeup, Yuka had the shortest hair, she simply spiked her hair in to a pixy hair style, Ayumi had hers in tight curls that framed her face beautifully, and Eri straighten her and flipped the ends towards her face. Kagome wondered what her hair would look like. she watched them put on the makeup, Yuka went a crazy, all the basic make up, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and red eye shadow that almost reached her hair line, Auymi did the same but added blue eye shadow that spread out stopping just before her hair line, Eri did the same but with green eye shadow

Kagome dreaded what color her eye shadow was, she sighed again.

"Time to get dressed" Yuka tugged Kagome making sure she didn't look in the mirror. Kagome stared at the pile of clothes well more like blankets spread out on Eris bed

"This one is yours" Ayumi pointed at a pile of sheets

"What's going on" Kagome rolled her eyes "Why are you playing a joke on me?"

"Strip" Yuka demanded

"What" Kagome blushed slightly

"We are going to help you put it on" Ayumi giggled

Kagome stripped down to her bra and panties, as Yuka picked up the white sheet and wrapped it around Kagome ,tying knocks in the fabric to help it stay, then finally safety pining her shoulder. "Wha-" she tried to ask but Ayumi cut her off

"Let's finish your hair"

Kagome sat back in the stool as Ayumi pulled out the rollers, Kagome could feel the curls down her back, Ayumi ran her fingers though Kagome's curls

"Should we hairspray it?" Yuka asked

"Na it will hold" Eri pulled a curl and watched it bounce back up

"Now Kagome you can look, and take your bra off it looks bad with the outfit" Ayumi clapped and went to put her clothes on

Kagome moved to the full length mirror, and gasped at the beauty staring back, her hair was in long full curls that framed her face and body well, her makeup was the same as her friend but had an electric yellow eye shadow that spread out almost reaching her hair line, yellow had always looked good on her. She looked down at the outfit '_Greek party'_ she thought the white sheet was wrapped around her body so tight it showed every curve, Kagome quickly undid her bra and pulled it out, her outfit had a thin strip of white cloth over her left shoulder. It wound tightly around her small body, she also had a long piece of fabric that connected to her arms with thin string on her left arm that hung down past her hip, it slit open at the hip to relive her left leg, in an obviously way to, the other side was floor length, it dragged the ground a little, Yuka tossed 4 inch clear high heels at her feet, Kagome hadn't wore high hells like these in a while, she would probably break her ankle but going out with her friends would keep Inuyasha away at least.

Kagome looked up to see her friends dressed, Yuka was wearing the same as Kagome but with straps on both shoulders, it had a white fabric on both arms held up by stings wrapped around her arms and it almost drug the ground, Eri's was a little bit more lose on her body, she also had straps over her shoulder on both sides but she had another sheet over her chest to hide her beast , she also had a slit showing off her right leg, Ayumi was a lot different, she had what looked like a tube-top, that showed her flat stomach, her short skirt was a little to short Kagome thought but didn't say anything, Ayumi had the same handing fabric but it hung down then connected to the top of her shirt.

"Let's go" the three girls cheered, Kagome just followed. Until Eri was looking through a pile of keys

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked

"No way we are walking like this" Yuka scolded like Kagome should have known.

"Got it" Eir lead the girls to her 4 car garage, and unlocked her dad's SUV, the four girls slid in.

"Nice car" Kagome complemented

"Thanks, it's my dad's." As Eri started the car and backed out of the garage, Kagome closed her eyes, dreading the party she was being dragged to. She didn't open her eyes again until she felt the car stop. She was surprised to see Hojo walking out in traditional Greek wardrobe

"Kagome, you came too?" Hojo smiled as Kagome moved to make room

"Uh yeah" Kagome blushed

"Great" Hojo couldn't wipe the smile on his face and Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes

_'oh boy what fun'_ she thought to herself

Kagome spent the rest of the time fake laughing at Hojo's -bad-jokes and trying to ignore the fact he was rubbing her uncovered leg. Kagome just didn't like Hojo like that.. Kagome looked confused at they turned into _Tokyo University_, Kagome gasped when Eri put the car in park in front of a Huge frat house The name of the house was covered up by a banner saying **"TOGA PARTY"**

"A college party!" Kagome gasped in fear

"Duhhhhhhh" Yuka spat

"It's my brothers party, he invite us" Hojo explained.

"You have a brother?" Kagome raised her eye brow at the boy next to her.

"Well yeah," Hojo rubbed his gelled hair "Come on it will be fun!" Hojo pulled Kagome out of the car, and didn't let go as the small group walked past the already drunk people dancing in front of the house, Hojo didn't knock he pushed the door open and pulled Kagome close. She didn't pull away she was around a bunch of new people, and if felt like every males eyes were on her, she tried to shake the thought, she knew she was pretty but not pretty enough to have a house full of guys look at her, Hojo squeezed her hand as he pulled her into the kitchen

"HOJO" she heard a deep voice male yell for him

"Hey" Hojo waved "Nice party"

"Not yet, this is small, it going to be way better around 2am, then it will be bumping" He laughed.. Kagome looked at Hojo so-called brother who looked nothing like Hojo, he was taller, with long black choppy hair that framed his face nicely, his white Greek outfit showed his large arm and chest muscles, Kagome could help but marvel at his half naked body but she was pulled away from the thoughts to hear his laugher "Who is _this_ Hojo?"

"Oh this is Kagome" he nodded to her "and these are her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi" Each girl raised their hands as he spoke their names.

"Well hello ladies" he looked over each girl and noticed there sexy Greek outfits "How about a drink?" He turned to the red solo cups on the counter

"But we're-" Kagome was cut off by Yuka's hand cupping her mouth

"Shut up Kagome, you have drank with us plenty of times, so suck it up and take the drink" She whispered in her ear

"But we're what?" Hojo's brother asked

"But we're... Ready for shots" Kagome quickly recovered

"That a girl" He cheered "I like her already" He went back over to the counter and grabbed a few already used shot glasses and filled them spilling a little bit on the counter "Here ya go"

Each of them grabbed a shot, Kagome figured one shot won't kill her, and tossed it back, and nearly gagged at the bitter taste "What was that" she coughed

"Hmm, I don't know, there is no label"

"The fuck?" Ayumi spat

"Could have been bleach for all you know" Hojo yelled back

"Jezz calm down guys" he laughed "I'm just fucking with you.. its a mix between rum and tequila, it will knock your ass out in three shots" he looked at Kagome "Want two more?" he wiggled is eye brows

"Ha funny" Kagome said in a harsh tone

"It was worth a shot" he went back to the cups and poured each of the girls the drink they asked for, he was about to pour Hojos drink when Hojo asked for a beer instead.

After everyone had their drink, they scattered leaving Kagome alone to sip her drink in the kitchen, Kagome was about half way finished with her drink when she felt someone beside her

"Hello dolly" the voice whispered

"Excuse you" she turned around to see a man a little taller, with short brown hair in a foehawk licking his lips

"You are so sexy in that" he brushed her cheek with his finger

"I'm a lesbian" Kagome lied with straight face

"Damn you serious?" he blinked

"um oh yeah" Kagome turned to walk away, he found herself in the living room, she scanned the area hoping to see her friend, she did spot Ayumi heavily making out with a boy against the farthest wall, Kagome sighed and walked out the back door to see Yuka and Eri dancing on stage, getting everyone's attention, and Hojo was against the fence trying to hit on some girls, but failing.

Kagome chugged the rest of her drink and sighed, she would need more before she could survive this night

"Someone is out" Kagome turned to see Hojos brother standing behind her with two cups "Here" he handed her the cup and walked away smiling

Kagome wasn't stupid, her mother always told her never to take a drink from someone unless it was sealed shut... The possibility of getting rufied at this party was high so Kagome waited for him to go back inside before she tossed the drink over the deck, she didn't trust anyone at the party. She went back inside to the kitchen to make her own drink, she made a simple rum and coke. And went back outside to watch her friends make fools of themselves

After an hour of watching her friends and talking to the drunk guys and girls, she was feeling a little buzzed herself. Kagome finished her drink in one large gulp, Kagome was swaying from left to right, completely drunk she walked over to where her friends were dancing... Kagome jumped up, and started dancing with her friends, the crowd went wild...Kagome was in the middle of dance when she realized what she was doing '_why am I so drunk?.. I only had two drinks and a shot'_ Kagome gasped _'damn it I must have grabbed the bottle of run mixed with tequila'_ Kagome slid down off the stage and the boys booed at her actions, Kagome walked back up to the house feeling guys grab her butt as she walked back

"Need to lie down?" Kagome could see Hojo walking toward her

"Yeah for a minute" Kagome grabbed her friend, he lead her up the stairs to his brothers bedroom. And laid her down

"I'll be right back" Hojo left and Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the door open, she must have had her eyes closed longer than she thought, Hojo couldn't have walked that fast

"Must be my lucky night" Kagome froze as she felt a body crawling up hers "Hmm you are very hot" The man kissed her neck, Kagome couldn't move she was in Shock

"W-wha" was all she got out as lips harshly pushed against hers as his hands explored her body.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching the well, waiting for Kagome to come back, he growled in frustration as he jumped down and in to the well, he made it back to Kagomes time and quickly jumped out of the well, The hanyou ran over to the miko's quiet house, leaped up to her bedroom window and let himself in. It was late and the whole house was asleep so he was very surprised to see her bed perfectly made without anyone in it. On top of that, her faint was very faint - which meant she hadn't been in her room most of the day. Inuyasha growled and walked down the stairs to see if she might be downstairs -for whatever unknown reason- but instead all he found was her little brother Sota passed out on the sofa.

"Oi, where is Kagome" he shook the boy awake

"sheleftwithfriend" Sota mumbled

"What?" Inuyasha was loosing his patients

"She is at a party" Sota mumbled rubbing his eyes

Inuyasha growled and ran out of the house _'stupid wench'_ Inuyasha followed her scent to Eris house the house was also quite, Inuyasha sniffed the air, he knew she had entered the house but since she got into the car he couldn't smell she left, she he decided to wait in the trees around the house till she noticed he was there.

* * *

"We are gonna have fun" He kissed her down her neck as his hand and brushed up Kagomes uncovered leg, he started to pull at her underwear

"GET OFF ME!" Kagome yelled as he kneed the man in his balls, he fell to the floor in a huff "Don't ever touch me!" she kicked him in the ribs to make sure he learned his lesson

"Kagome!" Hojo gasped at the scene that had just played out in front of him

"I'm going home!" Kagome pushed past him, down the stairs, and out the door. She was still very drunk as she walked toward her house, thank the gods she wasn't too far, Kagome stumbled a few times due to her drunken state and the 4 inch heels were not helping… She kept walking until she tripped falling face first and hit her jaw against a rock 'maybe I should have taken the heels off' she sat up holding her chin and groan out a little bit in pain. There would be a bruise in the morning, but Kagome stood and brushed her clothes off.

"Damn Heels! How do people walk in these…these death traps" Kagome groaned as she finished taking the heels off

Kagome really did not want to walk bare feet in the streets of Tokyo, but really she didn't have much of a choice. Kagome smiled as she saw the steps of the shrine, she slowly walked up making sure she didn't get anymore bruises... The Miko had successfully made it up with only a few slips her knees where a little scuffed up, she walked up to her house and tried to pull at the door but it was locked and she was to dunk to find her key, so Kagome just sat on the ground closing her eyes to rest a little bit.

Kagome was almost asleep, went she felt a strong pull from the well, she sighed got up to see what the problem was, when she made it to the well she looked inside to see only darkness, Kagome was confused she had felt a strong aurora, or so she thought. She leaned over a little more to make sure, and thanks to her drunken state she leaned in a little to far and fell head first into the well. Still coherent enough, twisted so she would fall on her back instead of her head.

"OUCH" Kagome yelped when she reached the bottom, the Miko sluggishly stood on weak legs to brush the dirt off "Anybody there?" Kagome yelled not caring who answered "Hello?"

Kagome tired to climb out, but slipped back on her ass "Damn it, someone help me" Kagome cried and pulled her knees to her chest.. Kagome stopped crying when she felt her body leave the ground. "Inu- SESSHOMARU" Kagome nearly yelled

"You asked for help did you not?" Sesshomaru asked as he set her on the ground

"Well yeah" kagome swayed "But what are _you_ doing here" she slurred

"Could ask you the same" he looked at her outfit in disgust "What are you wearing?" he was used to Kagome wearing indecent clothes but this was beyond that

"Bed sheets" she jumped and laughed a little to loud

"Miko" he said coldly "are you not well" He could smell the alcohol on her breath

"I'm _fine?_" Kagome blinked looking herself over.

"Fine" Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Bye fluffy" Kagome giggled and before she knew it Sesshomaru grabbed her face with red eyes. No one disrespects him like that even a drunk Miko; especially a drunk Miko.

"What did-" Sesshomaru could smell a few scents at once on her, other than the strong alcohol, he could also smell tears and the scent of a man's arousal, he looked down at her jaw to see a rather large bruise forming "What happened to you?" he asked

Kagome could see the fear in his eyes, he looked so hot like that, so thanks to her drunken mind she, started to cry "T-This man tried to mate with me" Kagomes went limp in his arms, he stared in shock

"Inuyasha?" he queried with rage in his eyes

"No" Kagome still balling her eyes out "Another demon I've never met him before" Which was all true except the demon part.

"How dare some one disrespect you like that" he growled, for the first time losing his composure

"I'm okay" Kagome whipped the tears away, He loosen his grip on her, without his strong arms to hold her up Kagome lost her balance and she fell to the ground. He watched in annoyance as she hit her head on the wood of the well.

"Miko" Sesshomaru growled in his head as he turned on the balls of his feet, Sesshomaru started to walk away leaving the helpless and unconscious Miko alone in the woods, he could feel several demonic auras in the area and with a sigh Sesshomaru went back and picked her up quickly flying her to a safe place.

* * *

_**A/N:: Well what did you think? I MIGHT do a continuation of this story but IDK, Leave me a review letting me know what you think I should do! WOOOO**_


End file.
